We've created a monster
by Take-one-step-at-a-time
Summary: This story was a prompt given to me by my friend Aimee, She said "Imagine your favourite ship as your parents and write about them introducing you to their friends" Rated T just to be safe. From my pov.


_**This story was a prompt given to me by my friend Aimee, She said "Imagine your favourite ship as your parents and write about them introducing you to their friends" I do not own anything but the plot and the characters I created (considering I based them on real people I don't own anyone but Robyn {me}). Other Characters are owner by the amazing Cassandra Clare.**_

I sat on the chair in the dreary, dull dining hall, memorising both the shadow hunters codex, and the white book of spells. It was more than unfair, I had to memorise twice to information a normal child my age did, and for what? because I was a crossbreed. Being my half warlock, half nephillim self, this was my only way of survival. I had to learn it all, who knew what the conditions would be if I was attacke-

My train of thought was broken by one of my fathers, Alec, announcing something I didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" I asked completely confused.

"Your father said," replied Magnus, my other father, "that some of his past friends would be joining us for dinner tonight and that they have some children your age for you to meet."

I grimaced. Great, I thought. Maybe, I would even make some friends. But, that was hardly likely, considering I was, not was am, I am the biggest introvert who ever lived.

Seeing my grimace, Alec added "Your cousin Phoebe will be joining us as well with aunt Isabelle and uncle Simon."

Cousin Phoebe! Yes! I wouldn't be completely alone surrounded by children my age! I mean Phoebe was older, and liked to focus on training, but someone I could talk to was someone I could talk to.

"So, when do they get here?" I enquired.

"In about...an hour and a half" stated Alec.

"What!?" exclaimed Magnus, obviously in distress, "that's not nearly enough time to fix that!" he continued, gesturing to my navy leggings and black t-shirt, which read "Come to the dark side, we have cookies" and was a size too big. "I must start right away!"

After being ushered down the twists and turns of the corridors in the Essex institute, Magnus finally open the door to my bedroom and demanded I showered. I stepped into the shower and let the water run cold, like I normally do on hot summer days, and massaged the raspberry scented shampoo and conditioner into my hair. I towel dried my hair and dressed in my pyjamas, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, preparing myself for the torture that awaited.

After half an hour of refusing glitter, blue lipsticks and hair dyes, we finally decided on a look we both approved of. My hair was in its usual high bun, but with a black ribbon threaded into it. I had natural-ish makeup with foundation, concealer and brown mascara. The only unnatural thing about it was the slight dusting of pink eyeshadow to make her green eyes pop, and black eyeliner, after Magnus' constant insisting. Now for clothes... Oh joy.

He combed my wardrobe, searching for something he deemed 'appropriate', tossing endless garments onto what was, a spotless floor. This continued until an "At last!" came from his mouth and he handed me a dress and motioned for me to change.

The dress wasn't that bad, well at least for something Magnus had picked out. It was green, like my eyes and contrasted with my hair perfectly, it had gold lace detailing around the neck and waist. The length, was respectable, just reaching my knees, unlike countless outfits I've been forced into in the past. He had paired it with some bronze ballet flats, knowing that choosing heels would be pushing it too far. He stood back and admired his work.

"Anyway, let's get going befor-" the doorbell rang. "Oh they're here." he continued and ushered me down the hallways, and into the lounge.

"Hello Alec, Hello Magnus." said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Hi Clarissa" replied Magnus.

"Oh must you use my full name," the female-Clarissa- complained, "how many times must I tell you to call me Clary?"

"Anyway, where's Jace?" questioned my other father.

"Oh he's getting the girls." replied Clariss-Clary. Wait, girls. There's more than one. I started to hyperventilate, trying to calm myself down. Unfortunately Clary, who happened to have fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, very similar to my own, noticed me. "And who is this?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm Robyn." I replied trying to stop my voice shaking with fear.

"Nice to meet you Robyn, I've heard so much about-" but I never got to hear what she'd hear so much about, because she was interrupted by the giggling of two girls. They sprinted into the room followed by a man with blond hair and unnaturally golden eyes, I wondered if he had dyed them.

"Mommy!" One yelled, she had bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and she wore a pink skater skirt, orange blouse and blue buckled shoes.

"Hi Mom!" screamed the other, who has slightly darker, ash blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Her hair was braided and she wore a simple blue dress and purple ballet flats.

"Hi girls," Clary answered "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Oh no, I thought. How would I get along with these hyperactive girls? The doorbell rang again. Yes, saved by the bell were my only thoughts as I walked- no ran to answer it, yelling an "I'll get it!"

I opened to door, to be greeted by my cousin, and her parents. Phoebe simply 'booped' me on the nose and pushed her way past me and walked into the lounge.

I followed, only to see Phoebe being devoured in a hug by Magnus. I chuckled, only to be patted on the back by who I'd earlier assumed was Jace.

"You're their daughter, Robyn right?" I nodded, "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Jace That's my wife Clary, and they," he said beckoning the two girls towards us, "are my daughters, Aimee," he pointed to the one with bright blond hair, "and Ruby." he continued pointing to the other girl. "Girls this is Robyn."

"Hi Robyn," said Aimee, "We're fraternal twins, but I'm older."

"Well I'm taller." bragged Ruby, but Aimee only scoffed and went to pet Chairman Meow.

"Um... so," I mumbled "Do you like books?"

"Like books? I love books!" She said with complete confidence. "Aimee and I can't stop reading, Currently I'm reading the Divergent Series, Its Jamazing!"

"Jamazing?" I asked, the confusion dripping in my voice.

"Theo Jamazing." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, without further elaboration.

"Oh." I replied. "Do you want to fight?"

For normal girls, this would be unlady-like or barbaric, but for us, it's socially accepted. She didn't answer but grinned and nodded her head. "Come on," I continued "I'm sure you and Aimee will fit in my spare gear"...


End file.
